Steve Rogers
Personality Steve Rogers said he was “just a kid from Brooklyn”, and that is simply the best way to describe him. For all that he becomes, he still is, essentially, just a kid. He has high ideals, that might seem outdated and ridiculous, but he is a man of morals and he won’t do anything to compromise them. He believes in sacrifice and doing things for the greater good that he can be easily angered when he believes someone is being self-centered and would never do something if it meant they could potentially get hurt. He is very awkward around others, for the most part, due to spending a lot of his life without frequent socialization with new people. This is usually around women, and the more attractive the more awkward and flustered he gets. In a word, Steve is, wait for it, a kid. He hasn’t had much opportunity to get out and talk to pretty dames, and it really shows. He has a lot of passion, though. If he believes in a cause he believes in it with his entire being. He refuses to give up on anything, and for that matter he refuses to give up on anyone. When his childhood best friend Bucky was reported dead, even though there was no definite proof, Steve was determined enough to find him that he would have walked to Austria and through the front lines. When Peggy and Howard Stark decided to fly him in, Steve exhibited another trait of his: he doesn’t want anyone else to be hurt. If he can handle it himself, he’d rather others stay out of danger. While Peggy had proven herself to be a very capable woman, and while Stark was a genius, Steve knew the plane they were in would get shot down if they did not turn around as soon as he cleared the plane. While Steve would lay down his life for anyone, he wouldn’t be too keen on anyone sacrificing their self just for him. They have so much to live for, and if he dies in order to ensure they can live for that he will. If he dies for a greater cause then himself he will die happy know that he did the right thing. If he doesn’t die and instead gets frozen in a block of ice that would be okay too. Steve would sacrifice himself willingly, but again, he will never back down. He believes that if you simply roll over and let someone bully you, they will never stop. If you fight back, or at least try to fight back, you will eventually come up on top. This makes him rather stubborn, but his heart is in the right place. He favors a shield over a gun, another bit of proof that Steve would defend before aggression. He will fight to defend, but never to destroy. Background Steve Rogers was born to a loving, happy couple in Brooklyn, New York. His father was in the army and seemed to always be on deployment, and his mother stayed home and encouraged him to always do his best and was very, very doting. Life for the Rogers was very pleasant and normal, but when Steve turned 10 everything started changing. His mother received news that Mr. Rogers had been killed in action, and her already frail health deteriorated and she passed away a few months before Steve’s eleventh birthday. This left Steve in quite the predicament. He had no other family, and he was displaying signs of magic. (Not that Steve knew that magic was the cause for all of the strange things that happened around him.) There were no magic-friendly orphanages in America yet. There didn't seem a place for Steve to go, and then he and his case worker were approached by the Belfast Home for Gifted Boys, which was half-wizarding, half-muggle orphanage located in Belfast, North Ireland. His case worker was baffled, but the Home was offering Steve a place to stay, and they offered to pay for Steve's travel. Not to mention the representatives were very, very insistent. And that's how Steve would up in the UK. Within weeks of arriving Steve recieved his Hogwarts' letter, and he was off to Diagon Alley and school. Life in Hogwarts gave Steve a bad case culture shock. Everything was so…British and magical. It helped him rediscover himself, though, and he became more like the boy he had been when his parents were alive, but in a way he was a much better person. He was relatively personable, even if he did sometimes (or most of the time) stick out like a sore thumb amongst the rest of the students, and he spent much of his time on his own and drawing in various journals he kept. He oftentimes felt like he didn’t have many friends, but the ones he was able to make he cherished dearly. He excelled in Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic, but most other classes he did pretty poorly in. He had a hard time fully grasping the concept of transfiguration especially, and he melted many a cauldron in potions because he wasn’t very great as precision. Relationships Thor Odinson One of Steve's roommates, and his closest friend. They have been close since first year, even though they should by all accounts not be as close as they are. Tony Stark Another of Steve's close friends, though they butt heads more often then not. Bruce Banner Steve's nerdy werewolf friend, and the person he trusts the most when it comes to keeping everyone else in check. Natasha Romanoff & Clint Barton The last two in Steve's group of close buddies. They're practically the same person. John Egbert, Karkat Vantas, Tavros Nitram, Dave Strider, Wilbur Robinson Steve's roommates. Trivia • His wand is 10 inches, made of beech wood with a unicorn hair core. Unbending. • Played by Amanda See Also Character Journal